A Day With an Uchiha
by LifeIs2Strange
Summary: This was supposed to be a normal 20th birthday for Clara. But of course a certain Uchiha had to fall for her, literally.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, what a wonderful day it is. Why? Because it's Clara's birthday. Her twentieth birthday, to be exact.

However, the morning on this wonderful day was not so wonderful. If you consider rolling out of bed and smacking your head off a nightstand wonderful, then yes. It was very wonderful. In fact, it was so wonderful that she had to run all the way to Walgreen's to get band aids only to find out that there wasn't any more. Getting rained on was also very much not on her agenda. Ah, what a great birthday so far.

Clara trudged into her house with soggy socks while staring down at her feet. Still feeling as gloomy as ever after discovering there weren't any band aids at said store. When Clara finally sat down at her couch to take off the socks and finally looked up, there it was. A band aid. Laughing in her face. Mocking her. And by now, she was fine so the band aid was useless. She let out a sigh. Not a moment later, her stomach let out a low growl. 'And I still haven't eaten breakfast yet. You know what? I'll make pancakes. I should at least have something good happen today.'

As Clara stood up, she noticed a small parchment just visible from under a table. Curious, she picked it up, reading its content.

 _Expect to see someone in your home._

'Hmm, I should clean up a bit, shouldn't I?' Clara thought as she set down the note and continued heading toward her kitchen, before pausing. "Wait... what?!" She ran back to the note, rereading it over and over again. 'You've got to be kidding me. Who is this person? Is this a joke? How the hell did this note get into my ho-' Her thoughts were cut short as she was roughly smashed into the ground.

'What the hell?' Clara thought in a daze. It felt like someone threw a bag of squishy rocks at her.

The thing on Clara wouldn't budge. The thing was clearly a man, a man with dull red medieval armor, and- 'Oh my- HE HAS BETTER HAIR THAN ME!' Clara mentally screamed. If this were different circumstances like if she bumped into him at the mall, Clara would ask the man what type of conditioner he uses. But him on top of her is probably not the best time to ask. Trying to get the man to move again but with no avail, the woman laid there in the calmest way possible, terrified. 'Maybe it would be best if I scream-'

Before the thought finally processed, Clara was flipped over, left side of her face smashed to the ground, and she felt something cold and sharp pressed at her neck.

"Where am I, Wench?"

Clara's eyes trailed down to the blade being held at her neck. Her eyes widened and she visibly gulped. "M-my living room..." Clara answered, her voice quivering.

"What village?" The man asked, his voice sounding dark and husky.

"I-I'm not living in a villa-" Her statement was cut off as the man pressed the blade into her neck, drawing blood.

" _Lies._ " The man hissed.

"I'm not lying..." The man narrowed his eyes at her, his blade moving to slice her throat.

Just before the man could do any damage, his eyes rolled back and collapsed once again. The woman gasped before doing the most natural human instinct... she screamed.

"AAAHHHH WHY ME?"

Oh, her birthday was just going fantastic.

 **Author's Note:** Hi! I originally had this story as a reader insert, and it was on another website. So if you come across it you'll know its me! Check out my Profile to see me on other platforms.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope this fixed the problem with the format. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Clara didn't really picture what her birthday would be like, but it sure as hell wouldn't be like this. She found herself awkwardly laying on her living room floor with a man on top of her, slightly drooling; thanks for asking. Which may sound quite perverted if someone were to walk in on the two, but the situation was entirely of the spectrum. At least, that's what it seemed like to Clara. At the moment,Clara seemed to hold her breath, feeling as if one simple action could result in a sword at her neck. Wanting to avoid that very action in a few hours time, Clara moved the man's arm away from her neck. She now laid crushed under his torso, the flat armor then allowing her to slide out from under the man. After wiggling around for like ten minutes, Clara was finally free from his grasp. 'What do I do now? I can't have some armed man laying in the middle of my living room! Clara thought, silently panicking while silently inspecting the man's clothing. 'He's wearing some old armor. . . a cosplayer, maybe? And he does look rather familiar. . .'Clara thought.

"Perhaps this was a prank?" Clara wondered, ready for ten people to jump out of nowhere and yell 'you've been pranked!'. Looking around aimlessly for 10 seconds, nothing happened. 'What will I do with him, anyway?' Clara thought, staring down at the sleeping man. 'It's fine . . . you have a lot of time to fix this situation. Stay calm, Clara.' She suddenly heard her doorbell ring, easily causing her to panic. 'AHHHH WHAT DO I DO?!' Clara didn't know where her sudden strength came from, but she somehow managed to drag the unconscious man from the living room to her bedroom, where she shoved him into her closet. Afterwards,Clara sprinted toward the door, almost smashing into the object as she went to answer it.

She swung open the door to see a familiar boy with blonde hair and whisker marks. "Happy Birthday Clara!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging the said girl tightly. He pulled back, a big smile set on his face. Clara smiled in thanks to his greeting. "WHAT HAPPENED CLARA?!" She heard Naruto's loud and panicked voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about Naruto?" Clara inquired, thoroughly confused.

"Did you just wake up?" Naruto asked, closely inspecting her face.

"What do you mean? I woke up hours ago." Clara stated, still quite confused and a bit flustered as Naruto was close to her face.

"Then why is your hair a mess? Your clothes too-" Naruto froze, a red hue suddenly enveloped his face as a perverted thought suddenly came to mind. 'What if Clara was doing it?! It makes sense now! She took forever to answer the door and everything!' Naruto thought, his face now tomato red.

"-Uh. . . Welp! Gotta go! Have a nice day!" Naruto sputtered out, speeding away as a small amount of blood trailed behind him. Clara watched Naruto retreat to where the ramen shop most likely was.

". . .what was that all about?" Clara questioned, her mind her train of thought interrupted when she heard a thud sound in the direction of her room.

Clara took hesitant steps toward the room, knowing full well what her consequence may be checking that room. Each step seemed to take a lifetime as she froze from every noticeable sound coming from her floorboards. She continued getting closer, and closer, before her hand finally rested on the metal doorknob that held the key to her possible demise. Clara looked into the silent room, quaking as she did. Would the man jump her and slice her neck? Probably. Would this be the worst birthday ever? Definitely.

However, nothing happened.

There wasn't a sword at her neck, there wasn't a threatening voice in her ear. Where was the guy? It was then she noticed the open window. She didn't know whether to be relieved or even more scared. What if the guy was secretly a serial killer?! He had weapons and everything! At the thought of this, Clara couldn't help but curse the world for allowing such a thing to happen.

And of all things, on her birthday.

"Fuck my life." Clara muttered under her breath as she grabbed her bag and sprinted out the door.

Outside, Clara ran around aimlessly. To her, she thought it would be easy to find a man with a weapon and armor. Turns out it was harder than she thought. She looked around, finding stares from strangers at her appearance and strange behavior. 'Where is this guy?' Clara thought, even attempting to look up at the roof of a house. Finding no man on the roof, she continued to look around when something caught her eye. What stood in front of her, serious and handsome as hell, was CEO Madara Uchiha's face on a billboard.

Clara stood staring at the billboard in shock.

'Wait. . . so a cosplaying billionaire broke into my house? That can't be right!' Her thoughts were stopped when a man clad in armor dashed past her, looking for any escape hatch.

"Oh!" Clara gasped her head whipped around, eyes darting to the feral man.

 _THUD_

With the acceleration the man was running, he ran straight into her brick wall, causing him to collapse in a heap of fleshy body parts. Madara's crazy doppelganger was on unconscious once again. 


End file.
